


Чудовища в твоем сердце

by Elhen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошли годы, и Лабиринт стал для Сары не более чем удивительным полузабытым сном. И теперь, снова оказавшись в Лабиринте, ей придётся вспомнить его правила, узнать новые и найти выход.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовища в твоем сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Лабиринтом Фавна» дель Торо, а также с "Временем Химеры" и "Биохакером" Юлии Зонис, "Бесконечной книгой" Михаэля Энде, "Хрониками Амбера" Роджера Желязны и "Лабиринтом Мёнина" Макса Фрая.

Здесь вещи не всегда то, чем кажутся.  
Поэтому не принимай всё как должное.  
(«Лабиринт»)

  
– Ну, что же ты, Сара? – мягко произносит Джарет.

Она отводит глаза. Этот Лабиринт и тот, прежний, так не похожи друг на друга. Тогда она попала в чудесную сказку и в глубине души всегда знала, что у неё всё получится. Сейчас же ей по-настоящему страшно. Где-то совсем рядом бродят чудовища, больше всего на свете ей хочется ни о чём не думать и бежать, бежать изо всех сил, пока от усталости не исчезнет мир вокруг. 

– Ты так страстно мечтала вернуться, – продолжает Король гоблинов, – разве я мог сделать вид, что не слышу тебя? 

– Это всего лишь сон, страшный сон, – пытается успокоить себя Сара, но Джарет усмехается. 

Опять эта странная неприятная усмешка. Девушка пытается отодвинуться, спотыкается о камень и летит назад – летит, потому что спина её с землёй так и не встречается. Вокруг – темнота. 

***

Сначала всё было хорошо. Она пересилила свой страх, решилась исправить ошибку, вернула брата и вернулась сама. Постепенно воспоминания стирались, выцветали, Лабиринт оставлял её в одиночестве, терялся в прошлом, и однажды сказочное приключение стало казаться просто забавным сном. 

А потом всё пошло наперекосяк. По ночам ей снились кошмары. Джарет в облике совы (или сова в облике Джарета? – кто знает, кто знает, не всё так однозначно, как ты думаешь, милая) с размаху врезался в окно, стекло разлеталось острыми осколками в стороны, некоторые долетали до неё, но ни один не застревал в перьях птицы. Оживал Лабиринт: когда мёртвые возвращаются, это не воскресение, все чудовища когда-то были богами, но утратили имена и память, а нечеловеческая сила осталась, как и желание вечности. 

Она не хотела смотреть, однако даже сквозь закрытые глаза (ресницы дрожат, а значит, лги кому угодно, только не мне: ты не спишь, детка, и сон этот – наяву) видела, как красивая сказка искажается, переписывается. Кто? Как? Почему? Не время учиться задавать правильные вопросы, если уж раньше не удосужилась. Один врёт, другой говорит правду (совсем как ты, как ты, ты...), не верь эху и отражениям в зеркале, ничем хорошим это не кончается. 

Просто однажды приходит время переписывать старые истории. 

– Сара, Сара... – качает головой Джарет. 

Стены Лабиринта чёрные, ночь скрадывает краски, тени бегут во тьму, подальше от света, но она-то знает: там засохшая кровь (не думать об этом, смотреть и не видеть, а слышать при этом только то, что не хочется – за всё надо платить). 

Кто-то прячется в темноте, тихо шепчет, и шёпот этот расползается по душе отравой, порождая злые мысли. «Совсем не изменился, – думает Сара. – Всё такой же, колдун проклятый». Это слово неприятно тревожит память. Слово? Имя. Чудовища рождаются из чужих страхов, из множества кошмаров и желаний. Химеры. Это слово тоже чужое, да ещё и непонятное. Монстры смотрят на неё, и в их разноцветных глазах разгорается жажда крови. Всплывает откуда-то полузабытое Саманта, мать чудовищ. Сара-Саманта не боится смерти, ей важнее закончить (закончить что?), успеть до (до чего?) – непослушная память чужих снов (чужих ли, девочка?) разворачивает перед ней картину гибели мира (везде одно и то же, всё повторяется, всё возрождается заново, чтобы когда-нибудь опять сгореть). 

Чудовища окружают её, но не трогают, одна из химер целит в горло Колдуну (кровь, не вдохнуть, тающее тепло, отражений не существует – спи спокойно, возвращаются не только фениксы, а это даже не огонь). Бессмертные не умирают, ни наяву, ни в кошмарах, по крайней мере, не навсегда, у них своя вечность и свои страхи. 

У него странные мёртвые глаза, тёмные, ночные, замазанные краской (не смотреть, не видеть) – тусклые безжизненные глаза, неправильные. Не такими они должны быть, а какими – она не помнит. 

И потому шепчет: 

– Я вижу сон, – и повторяет вновь и вновь, словно заклинание, – я просто вижу бредовый сон. 

Бесполезно лгать себе, бежать от себя. Колдун-Джарет, Джарет-Колдун смотрит в упор (вспомни хоть что-то, начни с имён, точки сливаются в линии, линии расползаются, как швы на старой одежде, сшивай прошлое, чтобы было с чем прийти в будущее). Шея его кажется чёрной (цвет того, чего у тебя никогда не будет). Даже убить ты никого толком не можешь, глупая девчонка. 

– Лабиринт следует проходить согласно правилам, кто же там напролом ходит? А, Сара? 

А ей слышится: Саманта, я хочу забрать вас отсюда. И опять, как тогда, туман в глазах, в ушах шумит, чужие слова кажутся камнями, срывающимися с вершин далёких гор (не разобрать толком). И вместе с тем она понимает: Лабиринт. Вот он – непрямой путь (пройди, выживи – и сможешь вернуться, не ищи путей в прошлое, но по его следам иди вперёд). 

– Да, да, Сара, правильно, пройди Лабиринт, отыщи чудовище в центре, убей его – и всё вернётся на круги своя. 

(Забудь о том, что ничего нельзя возвратить.) 

***

Выбор был – из двух дверей, совершенно одинаковых, только одна чёрная, другая серая. Сара открыла первую. В новой комнатке она также увидела две двери, на одной была изображена луна и хвостатые звёзды, на второй – солнце, полузакрытое облаками. Больше в комнатке ничего интересного не находилось, кроме разве что большого шара, свисавшего с потолка. От шара исходил яркий свет, неприятный глазам, резкий и какой-то ненастоящий, задерживаться тут не хотелось. Поэтому девушка, почти не раздумывая, толкнула дверь с ночным небом. 

Попала Сара уже не в маленькую пустую комнатушку, а скорее в небольшой зал, уставленный фигурами. Диковинные звери, странные цветы с острыми длинными лепестками, усеянными капельками росы, совсем уж непонятные сооружения вроде одиноко стоящих дверей или тех, что она и назвать-то не могла. Были тут и скульптуры людей, выполненные настолько искусно, что, казалось, тронешь их, и они оживут. Место было красивым, но что-то беспокоило Сару, она сама толком не знала, что тревожило её. Задержаться бы здесь, отдохнуть, полюбоваться невиданными ранее тварями, не оживут же они, в конце-то концов. Сидеть в страшной мёртвой тишине было неприятно, не хотелось задумываться о том, были ли эти человеческие фигуры раньше живыми, откуда взялись все эти создания, чья странная фантазия выдумала их и воплотила в реальность, зачем и кому нужны загадочные механизмы, которые то ли сломаны, то ли и должны быть такими. 

Выход был в противоположном конце зала, Саре пришлось пройти мимо всех каменных изваяний. Впрочем, похоже, не все они создавались из камня, были и металлические, и деревянные, и из таких материалов, которые даже опознать не удалось. И те из них, у кого имелись глаза, пристально смотрели ей вслед, взгляд этот, ледяной, настороженный, заставлял ускорять шаг, тянул обернуться, проверить, точно ли это так, или ей просто мерещится. У самых дверей девушка не выдержала и всё-таки повернула голову. Пустые глаза людей и зверей смотрели равнодушно, не было им никакого дела до чужого вторжения, однако полз по спине предательский холодок. Не страх, но предчувствие – вот что видела Сара, смотря на хозяев зала. 

Она отвернулась и коснулась двери, оказавшейся из дерева. Самая обычная дверь без завитушек и прочих украшений, небольшая круглая ручка, дерево чуть тёплое, так неяркие лучи утреннего солнца нагревают то, чего они коснутся. И открылась дверь совершенно бесшумно. Сара шагнула в тёмный проем, но почти сразу замерла. Шумело море, не у самого порога и даже не в комнате, где бы оно там уместилось-то, вода разлилась за окном. Вернее, выглянув в окно, можно было заметить море, бившееся о потемневшие каменные стены башни. 

Наверняка это был маяк, только вот брошенный и позабытый, и огонь наверху давно погас, а зажигать его было некому. Откуда она это знала, кто рассказал ей о быстрых чайках, о чёрной глубине, весёлых дельфинах и опасных акулах, о том, как ветер рвёт паруса, а вода заливает палубу, и о том, как тоскливо долгими вечерами сидеть в пустой башне и смотреть на волны?.. Знание просто было, вот и всё, прошла целая вечность, наполненная морем, солнцем и ветром, а потом пришедшее снова ушло. Сара словно очнулась ото сна. Но окно, манившее её к себе, не было выходом из Лабиринта, зато были двери напротив окна, на этот раз целых три. Одна была ярко-зелёная, с забавными маленькими человечками, нарисованными чёрной краской. Человечки гонялись друг за другом по зелёному полю, и никто не мог никого догнать. Вторая дверь вся была в переплетении проводов – красных, чёрных, синих, даже вон один жёлтый мелькнул, может быть, там скрывалось змеиное логово или какой-нибудь невесёлый мир будущего (вполне возможно, что оба варианта были верны, и от этого становилось совсем тоскливо). 

Внимание Сары привлекла последняя дверь. Собственно, двери не было. Валялся кусок белого мела на полу, на стене был нарисован неровный прямоугольник. 

– Придумай свою дверь! – послышался ей насмешливый голос, смутно знакомый. 

Но вокруг – никого. Пустота. Тишина. Есть такие пути, по которым не пройти в одиночку, а есть такие, по которым не пройти вдвоём. 

Сара подошла поближе, стало заметно, что кое-где линии стёрлись. Взяв мел, она обвела контур и только хотела пририсовать ручку, как раздалось негромкое шипение: дверь превращалась в настоящую. Девушка толкнула её, и камень медленно поддался вперёд. Выхода не было, а был вход – в подземелье. В длинном зале, больше напоминавшем коридор, горели свечи, их не хватало, чтобы полностью развеять мрак, но в целом можно было разглядеть это жуткое место. 

Уходили к потолку испещрённые трещинами колонны (два ряда молчаливых стражей). На стенах висели кое-где картины, тёмные нелепые фигуры в неровных отсветах огня танцевали на них в круговороте времени. Призраки и чудовища, живые мертвецы и хранители забытых всеми чудес соседствовали там с разрушенными городами, дикими чащами и скалами, нависающими над морем. На самом деле видно было не очень хорошо, однако мрачная атмосфера в коридоре наводила на совсем не радостные мысли. 

Через некоторое время Сара обнаружила огромный зал, где в камине плясал огонь, а стол был уставлен многочисленными яствами; хотелось присесть, попробовать что-нибудь, посмотреть на языки пламени. Но комната была не пуста. Во главе стола сидело чудовище – нелепое слепое создание с бледной кожей, длинные когтистые руки упирались в стол. Казалось, оно просто заснуло, поджидая свою жертву. А между руками располагалась небольшая тарелочка с глазами. Сару передёрнуло: не было у существа за столом на лице места для глаз, зачем же тогда... Странное шуршание, потрескивание отвлекли девушку от её мыслей. 

В воздухе носились крылатые феечки, совсем не похожие на чудесных, исполняющих любые желания фей детских сказок. Почему-то Саре показалось, что она уже когда-то видела подобных созданий. Или других, совсем не здесь. А, может быть, даже и не она: чужая память вечно играет дурные шутки, судьба смеётся над беспамятными (не видать им в своей жизни покоя).По крайней мере, потянувшись к ним, она на полпути замерла и отдёрнула пальцы. Чего можно ждать от фей? И кого ждали они, бесцельно летая под потолком, запертые в комнате с древним чудищем? 

Бесполезные вопросы мучили Сару, и она жалела, что некому их задать. Троица кружила вокруг неё, каждая пищала что-то тоненьким голоском – человеку не услышать в нём слов. 

Но эти малютки, заметив недоумение девушки, стали дёргать её за рукава, волосы, тянули в сторону от стола, Сара даже подумала, что еда может быть отравлена, однако дело было не в этом. Феи показывали ей три дверцы в стене. Самый левый тайник уже был открыт, неизвестный похититель забрал спрятанное там сокровище. Две другие были заперты. Без ключа их было не открыть, а взлом замков никогда не был её сильной стороной. 

Феечки суетились, мельтешили перед лицом, Саре даже стало немного неловко из-за того, что она не может понять их взволнованный писк. Одна, самая настойчивая, полезла в карман кофты, и тут уж девушка возмутилась, не собираясь больше терпеть такую бесцеремонность, но, увидев находку феи, моментально перестала злиться. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовала ключ? – неуверенно спросила Сара. 

Троица дружно закивала в ответ. 

– Но... я же не знаю, каким именно должен быть ключ. 

Разговаривая с феями, девушка чувствовала себя неуютно и странно, ей казалось глупым доверять незнакомым существам, даже не умеющим говорить. Та фея (видишь, ты уже различаешь отражения и повторы), что достала ключ, пыталась показать что-то руками, понять её никак не удавалось. Впрочем, Сара подумала, что с помощью волшебного мела ей, возможно, и удастся получить то, что нужно. Рисовала она прямо на полу, рисунок вышел неаккуратный, кривоватый, но спустя мгновение девушка уже держала в руках старый, покрытый ржавчиной ключ. Феечки обрадованно заверещали, одна из них подлетела к средней дверце и несколько раз стукнула в неё маленьким кулачком. 

Сара решительно подошла к тайнику, она ни минуты не сомневалась в том, что ключ подойдёт. Так и вышло, хотя на последнем обороте замок заело, и открыть его удалось не сразу. 

Сунув руку в узкую щель и вытащив на свет спрятанное, девушка сильно удивилась: внутри лежал ещё один ключ, на этот раз поменьше, на вид совсем новый. 

А вот последняя дверца нарисованным ключом не открылась, да и ключа больше не было: попав в замочную скважину, он моментально рассыпался в белёсую пыль. «Не беда, – решила Сара, – ведь у меня есть тот волшебный мел, я могу нарисовать ещё один». Однако мела тоже не было, и куда он мог деться, она не представляла. Видно, ещё не пришла пора раскрыть этот секрет (или стало уже поздно, разница, в сущности, совсем не велика). 

Сара спрятала найденный ключик в карман, где раньше хранился мел, и огляделась. Уставленный вкусностями стол выглядел привлекательно, она не знала, сколько времени бродит по Лабиринту, ей казалось, что очень и очень давно. Девушке подумалось, что неизвестно, когда ещё выпадет возможность поесть. В вазах и на широких блюдах лежали в основном различные фрукты и ягоды, многие из которых она видела в первый раз. Рука словно сама потянулась к персикам (глупые феечки безуспешно пытались ей помешать), но в последний момент Сара передумала и оторвала от лежавшей рядом веточки крупную виноградину. Таких сладких ягод она ещё никогда не пробовала. 

Она оторвала ещё одну. Мельтешащая троица куда-то подевалась, только где-то за спиной шелестели их крылышки, впрочем, ей было не до них. Когда же девушка потянулась за следующей, позади раздался какой-то шум. Сара обернулась не сразу, а когда всё-таки посмотрела назад, то мгновенно застыла на месте. Чудовище наконец проснулось (они всегда просыпаются, в конце концов). 

Феечки метались вокруг него, пытаясь отвлечь, а она всё не могла пошевелиться: теперь было понятно, зачем нужны те глаза. Они смотрели на неё из прорезей в ладонях, красные, словно кровь, а растопыренные пальцы с длинными когтями напоминали зубы хищника. Если бы у Сары только остался тот мел, она нарисовала бы дверь и сбежала, других же здесь не было видно, а та дверь, через которую она вошла, исчезла. Девушка в панике заметалась у стола, было понятно, что крылатые малютки не смогут долго отвлекать чудовище, а у неё даже оружия никакого не было, не считать же таковым изящный маленький ключик. 

– Думай, думай же! – шептала она в отчаянии. 

От страха ничего не соображая, Сара схватила персик и надкусила (иногда и яблоки не нужны, чтобы заснуть волшебным сном). Спасительная темнота не пришла, и чудище, пожирающее людей, никуда не исчезло, но девушку словно отгородило от всего остального невидимое стекло. Исчезли все звуки, наступившая тишина оглушала. Сара ощущала себя попавшей в клетку птицей, отчаянно хотелось взять стул, да хоть что-нибудь, и разбить эту чёртову преграду, и пусть чудовище, вырвавшееся на свободу, съест её, ведь она так устала бродить здесь, выбирая двери, теряться и терять и всё никак не находить выхода (и забывать, что она ищет и кого). 

А вот потом пришла и тёплая темнота, и лёгкий волшебный сон, и осколок чужого Лабиринта превратился в прошлое, которое поэтому уже не было страшным. 

***

– Первоначально Лабиринт был придуман, чтобы спрятать в нём чудовище. Мир был совсем юным, и время пока ещё не думало о смерти, и опасные твари не бродили стаями по земле, их было совсем мало. И были герои, не знающие страха. И была тайна о том, что... а впрочем, тайны на то и тайны, чтобы не рассказывать их кому попало... 

Голос у говорящего ровный, почти равнодушный – почти, потому что в нём всё-таки проскальзывает что-то, имеющее отношение к эмоциям. Насмешка. Грусть. Тоска. Веселье? 

– Просыпайся, Сара, – опять смеётся, пересмешник. 

Она открывает глаза. Что-то снилось ей только что, нехорошее, тревожное – нет, не вспомнить. «Почему Сара?» – растерянно думает она. Совсем недавно шагали рядом с ней (кто шагал, куда?), и она спорила, доказывала что-то важное изо всех сил, но остальные молчали, и холодное блёклое небо смотрело на них свысока. 

– Просыпайся, Сара, – повторяет Колдун. 

И она вспоминает, что вовсе он не Колдун, то есть, конечно, магией он владеет, но зовут его Джарет (вспомни белые перья, ветер, скрежет когтей по стеклу, подсказывает некто невидимый, вспомни гоблинов, Подземье, брата вспомни и то, кто ты сама). 

– Времени мало, Сара, – говорит Король гоблинов и улыбается. 

Часы висят у него над плечом, и стрелки спешат вперёд (опоздавших никогда не ждут, торопись, догоняй своё время). Девушка ощущает себя Тезеем, который вдруг выяснил, что Ариадны не существует. А вот Лабиринт – очень даже, и чудовище в нём есть, и не одно. Тысячи чудовищ для любого из героев, но Сара не из тех, кто их убивает. 

– Может быть, ты устала? – спрашивает Джарет. – Может быть, ты хочешь сдаться? 

О да, она и устала, и хочет сдаться (и не возвращаться, никогда не возвращаться – или вернуться и всё забыть?), только не скажешь же об этом вслух. Приходится делать вид, что она сильная, что она всё может (как всегда), а Джарет делает вид, что верит ей (ему не привыкать к всевозможной лжи). 

Саманта Морган остаётся в своём бесконечном лабиринте, а Сара полулежит в каком-то тёмном туннеле и слушает сказки Короля гоблинов (чем не романтика, глупая девочка, учись, наконец, радоваться жизни). 

Сара вскакивает, быстро, так, что кружится голова, руки у неё липкие, кожу неприятно тянет, судорожно оглядывается, соображая, куда это она попала. Джарет задумчиво вертит в пальцах несколько хрустальных шаров. Маленькие радужные миры разлетаются, сталкиваются, впрочем, в полумраке они кажутся тусклыми, совсем как мёртвые глаза Колдуна (только те меньше и чёрные). Сара раздражённо трясёт головой, мрачный сон никак не желает отступать (сон ли или просто другая реальность?) – тысячи вопросов, на которые никогда не будет ответов, её это раздражает. 

Хлопают крылья, девушка резко разворачивается: в этот раз Король предпочитает улететь. Что же, ей тоже пора в путь. 

(Забудь о том, что время обгонит каждого.) 

***

Лабиринт был похож на многоголовую змею: отруби одну голову – вырастут две, выбери один путь – он разделится надвое; Лабиринт – это дорога в бесконечность. Снова было множество дверей, Сара шла и шла, забыв об усталости. Без смены солнца и луны на небе мир, раскинувшийся вокруг, казался навеки застрявшим в безвременье. Мир вечной дороги — звучало не так уж плохо, если не вспоминать об уюте дома, тепле чужих ладоней, горячем чае и многих других хороших вещах. 

Маленьких тесных комнаток больше не было. А были огромные роскошные залы, узкие длинные коридоры, полные зеркал и отражённых снов, лестница из лунного света и невесомый небесный город, где призраки издавна играют в призраков, а ожившие желания бродят по улицам, притворяясь людьми. Лабиринт рос, менялся, взрослел, старился и умирал, воскресал из пепла и вёл за собой по огненной дороге тех, кто не ведал страха. 

Сара чувствовала себя единственным зрителем в пустом театре: актёры стараются вовсю, декорации прекрасны, музыка, игра, блеск, шум, горе и радость – только вот все играли всерьёз, полностью отдаваясь происходящему, а она шла, и жизнь текла мимо, и ей оставалось только смотреть, наблюдать и вспоминать. 

Где-то там, на краю мира (есть ли у мира край – вот в чём вопрос), давным-давно (история успела уже превратиться в легенду) бесконечно долго умирала она, падая в бездну. 

Безумно долго длилось это падение, она успела заново прожить свою жизнь в истинном мире и в отражениях, умереть и возродиться (дна всё не было). Видела она тысячи снов, из которых половину и даже больше сразу же забыла. Был там разноглазый, со светлыми, как будто выцветшими волосами, и повсюду за ним следовали странные маленькие шумные существа. Она что-то хотела от него, а он, вечный Король, просто играл (и не знал ничего, кроме игры). А ещё у него была странная тень, хищная, птичья, но этого никто не замечал. 

В бездне царила пустота (предчувствие далёкой смерти, почти полёт, ветер, вечная ночь, забвения не существует). Тот, из-за кого она сорвалась вниз, тоже был где-то здесь, может быть, рядом или бесконечно далеко, ведь расстояния там ничего не значили. Не было – огня. Пути не было. Когда отражение исчезает, породивший его даже не замечает ничего, но если исчезнет первопричина – все отражения погрузятся в хаос. А впрочем, любой закон имеет свои исключения, и сны её – тому подтверждение. 

(Падай вниз, не смотри на сумрачное небо, просто сегодня ночью не будут гореть звезды.) 

Имена стали бесполезны – какая разница, как её зовут или будут звать. Она просто идёт в центр Лабиринта, чтобы убить своё чудовище. У каждого ведь своё чудовище (так проще защититься от чужих). Если она Тезей, то кто – Ариадна? Глупый вопрос, она – не Тезей, у неё всё закончится хорошо, никто не умрёт, только спрятанный в темноте монстр (разве можно убить бессмертных?), а нить она спрядёт сама – из собственной памяти и снов, и тихих шагов, и шелеста белых крыльев, и разноцветных мыльных пузырей, прошлого и будущего, а где-то между ними живёт настоящее. 

Впрочем, что толку мечтать о том, чего пока нет (смотри назад, не забывай себя в ушедшем). 

«Пройти Лабиринт? – думает Сара. – Да запросто». 

Так ведь уже было (кто знает, сколько раз и в каком качестве на самом деле повторяется история); смогла тогда – сможет и сейчас. 

Сшиваются друг с другом обрывки разных миров (тьма поджидает за каждой дверью, стоит только отвлечься и...), теряются в Лабиринтах короли, за право выбора приходится платить памятью (забудь, что память бесценна). Сара идёт по чужим следам (разве это ты ищешь того, кто потерялся? Ты сама потерялась в одиночестве...); где-то шумит гроза (странная гроза без дождя, убивающая миры). 

В неправильном Лабиринте всё не так. Взлетают искры, плавится жёлтый янтарь, застывает попавшее в ловушку время. Паук плетёт паутину (в центре – пустота), праматерь чудовищ вплетает в двунитчатый код имена и свою память, Колдун... Нет, бессмертные не умирают. Гоблины ждут правильных слов, карлик Хоггл – правильных вопросов, совы просто любят летать в темноте. 

В неправильном Лабиринте путник воссоздаёт забытый мир (оставь себе имя на память, Сара). А мир изменяет своих творцов. И в замкнутом круге время вертит стрелки часов. 

***

– А у тебя неплохо получается, – ухмыляется-удивляется Джарет. 

– Что это было? – спрашивает Сара, не надеясь получить ответ. 

Тем не менее, Король гоблинов отвечает. 

– Лабиринт. 

И уточняет: 

– Все Лабиринты связаны между собой единым узором. 

И снова усмехается, усмешка змеёй ползёт по лицу, оно плавится, течёт (когти, крылья, рога, огонь и пепел – перемены без права замереть). Сара моргает: показалось, чего только не почудится в неверном свете луны (память упорно молчит). 

– Был Лабиринт, чтобы спрятать чудовище, – нараспев произносит Джарет, – и был герой, искавший чудовище. И встреча этих двоих была предопределена. А ещё была Ариадна и тонкая нить, натянутая до предела. Неудивительно, что она оборвалась. 

Неожиданно голос Короля меняется: 

– Кого надо было убить Тезею? Что следовало сделать Ариадне? 

Сара молчит. А что, Сара – она убивала чудовищ, просто искала путь домой, а для этого ей нельзя было возвращаться (как нельзя было оборачиваться). Нить в её руках вывела в самый центр Лабиринта, вот только не оказалось там никого, кроме Джарета. Где его гоблины, где странные существа, населяющие Лабиринт? Если совпадают начало и конец, значит, змея укусила себя за хвост (у неё слишком мало яда, чтобы убить, и слишком много, чтобы вылечить). Значит, бесконечность оправдана кругами от камня, брошенного в воду. Значит, должны найтись ответы хотя бы на некоторые вопросы. 

– Что же ты молчишь, Сара? – голос обманчиво ласков. 

И тогда она... 

Тогда она начинает говорить. Говорит, не думая, быстро, взахлёб, задыхаясь и боясь не успеть. Или говорит, о чём думает – тут главное не останавливаться (Лабиринт всегда разворачивается изнутри, а тайна ладоней – всего лишь чужое тепло). 

Нет, конечно, она не думает, что всё это ей снится (да и сны имеют право на реальность), и если Джарет играет с ней, тогда она точно существует. 

– Чудовища не могут меня забрать, – спокойно говорит Сара, – сначала я должна закончить эту историю. 

Джарет кивает ей, словно намекая «будь смелее и не ищи ответы на страницах своих книг» и протягивает толстую книгу в кожаном переплёте. На обложке распахнула крылья белая сова, зависла над Лабиринтом. Сара открывает книгу, просматривает первую страницу, улыбается (так вспоминают о безвозвратно ушедших днях), пролистывает дальше, останавливается ближе к концу. 

– Нет никаких чудовищ, кроме тех, что живут в твоём сердце, – читает она, и Джарет тихо повторяет её слова. – Нет никаких героев, кроме тех, что отважатся заглянуть внутрь себя. 

Нет путеводных нитей и спасительных воспоминаний. Идущий ведёт себя сам, а выбравший управляет временем. Вот тебе зеркало, вот твоё чудовище, тень твоя и суть. Человек и есть чудовище, а если не веришь себе, так смотри у других, и мёртвый расскажет истину живым. Принять её или придумать свою – решать тебе, только тебе решать, кем быть и куда идти, и в зависимости от твоего выбора изменится Лабиринт. Человек есть этот Лабиринт и загадка, тайна и чудо (оборви слово на середине, не продолжай). 

Сара замолкает. 

– Нет никаких чудовищ, кроме... – повторяет Джарет. 

– Вот и ответ, Король гоблинов, – говорит Сара. – Ответ на твой вопрос. Не чудище надо было убить Тезею, не себя, не Ариадну... Вообще никого не надо было убивать. В моей истории все останутся живы. 

Не произнесённое вслух «всё закончится хорошо» повисает в воздухе. 

– Ты не ответила на второй вопрос, Сара, – напоминает Джарет. 

Девушка смеётся (странный, нечеловеческий смех): 

– Ариадны не существует, это уж точно миф. Каждый сам плетёт себе нить, сам выбирается из Лабиринта, сам творит своё чудовище и сам учит его быть человеком. Всё оказалось так просто и одновременно так сложно. 

Сара захлопывает книгу, забыв прочитать последнее слово. Белая сова садится ей на плечо, когтистые лапы больно впиваются в кожу, цвет круглых глаз напоминает о луне (не ступай сразу на лестницу, будь осторожнее с облаками). Девушка шагает вперёд, очертания Лабиринта дрожат, меняют форму, меняется содержание, книга вырывается из её рук, разрастается (от земли до небес — войди во врата, коли не боишься). Ветер переворачивает страницы, мелькают слова, картинки, ветер, что вырывается из книги, несёт в своих ладонях целый мир. 

– Нет никаких чудовищ, кроме тех, что живут в твоём сердце... 

Книга захлопывается сама собой и уменьшается, сова срывается с плеча Сары, впивается когтями в обложку (бедная жертва очередной охоты) и уносит её прочь. Девушка провожает птицу взглядом, потом отворачивается. 

И открывает глаза. Пришло время просыпаться. Новая книга ждёт, когда её разбудят.


End file.
